Christmas Eve
by forever fan
Summary: The busy Christmas season includes the Professor's birthday, hosting a party, mistletoe and…snow? Part of a holiday series of stories. It may help to read the stories in order.


**Title: Christmas Eve**

**Author: Forever Fan**

**Rating: T**

**Spoilers: none **

**Category: Romance/Supernatural**

**Disclaimer: This property belongs to David Gerber Productions and FOX Television.**

**I make no profit and intend no infringement. **

**Summary: The busy Christmas season includes the Professor's birthday, hosting a party, mistletoe and…snow? Part of a holiday series of stories. It may help to read the stories in order. **

**Feedback: Yes, please**

"Ouch!" Professor Everett pulled back his injured thumb and reflexively put it into his mouth. Standing awkwardly on a kitchen chair in the doorway between the foyer and the living room, he was attempting, albeit unsuccessfully, to hang a fresh sprig of mistletoe overhead. So far he had made several small holes and managed to smash his thumb with a hammer. Eying the angle again, he knew he should be able to master this simple task with ease. After all, he was an accomplished mathematician and scientist used to solving complex equations in multiple dimensions – this little problem of positioning –

"Ouch!" He exclaimed again, this time shaking his hand to ease the pain of his injured thumb.

"Having problems, Professor?" He looked down to see Nanny watching him with a cup of tea in her hands. There was suppressed laughter in her eyes.

He turned back to his task. "If I could just get…just get this thing to stay…" Twisting the wire hook wrapped around the plant he forcefully drove the nail through the thin metal with a hard rap of the hammer. The Professor winced as he thought he heard plaster crack, but the mistletoe stayed up. Worries about holes in the frame would have to wait until after the holidays.

Stepping down from the chair he let out a sigh. "There," he said, "I think that does it for the decorations."

"I suppose so." Nanny glanced around the living room. The brightly lit tree stood framed in the doorway between the living room and the den. A tiny wooden village complete with a running train was underneath the tree. Thick ropes of garland draped over the mantle where five red and green stockings hung below. Colorful lights outlined the windows, and a festive arrangement of poinsettia plants and candles adorned the coffee table. In a thoughtful voice she began, "However there could be more…"

The Professor raised a hand to stop her. "Oh no, you don't," he told her. "This place already looks like a store display. No more Christmas decorations."

"But I did find the most adorable…"

"No." His tone was stern but he was hiding a grin.

Nanny shrugged. "As you say." She gestured with the cup of tea she was carrying. "And here is your reward for a job well done."

"That's my reward?" The Professor said in mock dismay. "For risking life and limb hanging up that blasted mistletoe?" He leaned closer to her and lowered his voice suggestively. "Couldn't I have a more 'traditional' reward?"

He was still standing directly under the sprig. She smiled. "Yes, I see that you were injured performing your heroic task – so you shall receive a traditional reward." Giving him the cup she intoned: "Here is your tea, and you certainly have my sympathy."

"Spoilsport," he grumbled sipping at his tea.

"Nanny!" Prudence called skipping into the room. "It's time for my dress rehearsal." The young girl was wearing pink tights and a tutu and carried her toe shoes in a small case.

"Ready when you are, Sweetheart," Nanny said. "I have some errands to run while you are at class, so we'd better get going now."

Prudence nodded and pointed to the mistletoe. "Look Daddy!" she said excitedly. "Look where you are standing!"

The Professor frowned at her, feigning ignorance. "What do you mean, Darling? I'm standing in the living room."

"No, Daddy! You're standing under the mistletoe!" She again pointed at the plant above his head. "You're going to get kissed."

"Am I?" He exchanged an amused glance with Nanny, handed her his tea and then picked up his daughter. "And who is going to kiss me?"

"I am, Daddy! I am!" Prudence hugged him around the neck and kissed him soundly and noisily on the cheek.

"That's the first kiss under the mistletoe," her father told her. Kissing her on her cheek he said, "And that's the second."

The girl's braids swung as she turned her head towards Nanny. "Do you want the third kiss, Nanny?"

The Professor thought he saw her cheeks flush as she held her hand out to the child and Prudence slipped from his embrace. "There will be plenty of time for mistletoe kisses later Prudence," she said taking her hand. "Let's get going."

As he watched the two women in his life retreat to the kitchen, her hoped Nanny was right about those mistletoe kisses. In the past month things went from hectic to chaotic in the household as Christmas neared and obligations multiplied. The usual family activities increased to include extra trips to the market, gift shopping, gift wrapping, and decorating. There were also play rehearsals for Hal, additional choir practices for Butch and more dance classes for Prudence. Then there were all of the children's performances to attend.

The family was also busy going to and contributing to school parties, neighborhood parties, and faculty parties – Nanny was baking nearly constantly and it seemed the aroma of cookies was always in the air. After so long a time avoiding the holidays, the Professor found genuine enjoyment participating in all of the activities this year – and the children were delighted with his support and involvement. He had even volunteered to host his department's holiday get together on Christmas Eve. At first he didn't want to burden Nanny with extra preparations, but when he brought up the suggestion to her she appeared so enthusiastic about the plans and so happy about his wanting to host the party, his initial hesitation vanished.

The only drawback was with all of the holiday festivities and the usual end-of-the-semester pressures, there hadn't been much time to spend alone with Nanny. Early Thanksgiving morning she had asked for more time, a slower pace to their changing relationship. He had obliged her, but the consistent conflicts in their schedules were far more frustrating than he had hoped. If she wasn't busy, he was – up late preparing exams and out early for meetings. And both of their evenings were occupied with shuttling one child or another to some commitment, in addition to dinner and homework. They were spending time together as a family, but anything more intimate was either very fleeting or confined to longing glances.

The only exception was on his birthday a few days ago. Waldo and the kids had bounded into his room waking him with barks and shouts of "Happy Birthday!" Then Nanny presented him with a large and abundant breakfast tray in bed. Prudence had insisted on helping Nanny with the cooking, so the pancakes were a little lopsided and the eggs were a bit rubbery – but he found them delicious just the same. Butch had made the coffee again – this attempt better than his first – but it was still stronger than espresso. At least Hal had contained his generosity to an unspecific warning: "I fixed something in your car for you, Dad." Maybe the Professor would have a chance to recover from his first indigestion of the day before that surprise caused the second bout.

Nanny had stood in his room smiling affectionately at the tableau they presented. The children and Waldo surrounded him on the bed as he obediently ate his breakfast. He noticed his newspaper was folded neatly to the side of the tray, and beside it was a single red rose in a tiny vase. He knew the flower was her touch, a small part of herself. The rose she had grown and coaxed into blooming was a silent message. As the children chattered he looked at the flower and then at her. The expression in Nanny's eyes deepened with stronger feelings than pleasant affection. He was grateful she could look at him like that as he sat in a rumpled bed with mused hair and stubble on his chin.

"Come along now, children," she had said gesturing them and the dog off of the bed. "It's time to finish your own breakfasts and get off to school. Your father needs to prepare for his day, and I have a million things to see to…come on!"

The boys and Waldo headed to the door as Prudence kissed her father's cheek before bouncing off of his bed. With shining eyes she told him, "There's cake and presents after dinner too, Daddy!"

"Oh, boy!" he enthused, and grinned at her retreating back.

Nanny had also turned to depart when a small, covered dish on the tray caught his eye. Had that been there all this time? How could he have missed it earlier?

"Nanny?" he asked, puzzled. "What is this?"

Looking back at him she smiled. "Why don't you open it and see, Professor?"

Gingerly lifting the porcelain cover he found two luscious looking pieces of dark chocolate inside.

Answering his questioning blue eyes she said, "It is your orange juice and coffee."

She attempted to leave the bedroom again when his low voice stopped her.

"Come here, Phoebe."

Their gaze met and he could hear the quickened beat of his heart as she slowly walked towards him. She paused next to him but didn't sit on the bed.

The Professor looked into her lovely face and removing the tray from his lap set it beside him. In a seductive tone he asked, "Have you forgotten how I like to taste my chocolate?"

She shook her head and her cheeks flushed dark enough to nearly match the shade of the rose in the vase.

"And would you deny me chocolate…on my birthday?"

An almost imperceptible shake of her head and her light hair shimmered in the early morning sunshine. He took her hand, tugging gently until she sat beside him. With his free hand he brought one of the candies to her lips. Nanny took the chocolate into her mouth, her eyes still watching him. His hand slipped beneath her thick, soft hair and cupped the back of her neck. Leaning close, he kissed her.

He felt he was really breaking his fast for the first time this morning – not for food, but for her. The press of their lips was warm, and the heat of the Kahlua seeping from the chocolate shell was as powerful as its coffee flavor. The mocha taste was decadent, but not nearly as indulgent or forbidden as kissing her on his bed, and in the daylight.

Breathless, she pulled a short distance away from him. The treat had not melted completely, and he could smell the sweetness of the candy and the strong, inviting scent of coffee still on her breath. There was a slight smear of chocolate on the corner of her lips that he ached to taste. Moving forward to do so, he was stopped when she lifted her hand to stroke his bristled chin. Meeting her intense look, the Professor noted her pupils were dilated despite the brightness of the room.

Without speaking, Nanny took the second candy from the dish and placed it into his mouth. Unable to hold back another moment, he covered her lips with his, pressing and opening them. He felt, not heard, her gasp. Then the biting burst of orange flavor flooded their mouths and mixed with the rich notes of the Kahlua and chocolate. He deepened their kiss, sweeping and exploring her mouth until all of the candy taste was gone and only her unique flavor remained.

Lightheaded he broke the kiss but wouldn't release her lips. Whispering against their softness he said, "Sweet. Sweet and fresh."

"That's the Cointreau" she murmured.

His mouth curved gently into a smile as he shook his head, rubbing his nose against hers as he did so. "No," his voice was tender, "it's you."

Thinking back, the Professor realized that had been one of the happiest birthdays he could recall. Although the evening didn't fulfill the promise the morning had held, he still had a very pleasant evening with Nanny and the kids, managing one more sweet birthday kiss from her before bedtime.

Rousing himself out of the reverie, he picked up the chair he had been standing on earlier and headed to the kitchen to put it back in its place at the table. Things were moving slowly but beautifully in the right direction. They still hadn't talked about what was going on between them, and he wondered if her tantalizing, elusive nature would ever allow such a conversation. However, if his Christmas and New Year's plans went smoothly, maybe he could change the pace, not the course, of their undefined and evasive relationship.

XXXXXXXXX

Sometimes Harold Everett likened socializing at a party to practicing his broken field running. But when hosting a party he felt like a combination coach and referee: refreshing drinks, removing used glasses and pretending interest in half a dozen boring conversations. He was nearly worn to a frazzle two hours into the game – ah, party. Keeping an eye out for who might be drinking too much, or who might be getting too fresh was also a task her didn't relish. Particularly when there were more men at the party than women, and the women weren't shy about making their companionship preferences known.

He was beginning to think hanging that mistletoe had been a big mistake. His real motivation for getting it was to catch Nanny under it as often as possible, using it as an excuse to kiss her, even when they weren't alone. But at a party – especially after everyone had had a few drinks – the mistletoe was just a reason for adults to act like licentious teenagers. He'd already seen Nanny caught under it once by Ted Fairbanks and twice by Don Stinson. Although Don wasn't part of the math department he was a good friend and fun at parties – but seeing how he had fun at this party the Professor made a mental note not to ask Don to the house again. There were also women watching to catch him under the mistletoe. He had been caught once under the mistletoe by Fred's wife, once by Elizabeth Carlson and was almost caught by Alice Miller. As awkward as it was to try to avoid kissing a friend's wife, it was even more awkward to avoid kissing a woman you had once dated and worse to be unable to stop the kiss of a woman you had once dated.

Two separate times he had passed Nanny under the mistletoe. The first time he had been leaving the living room to refill the empty ice bucket as she was entering the room with a platter of cheese and crackers. He had paused and smiled, but she moved past him as if not noticing his stopping to meet her there. The second time he was standing near the mistletoe with Miles and Fred discussing their last pick-up football game of the season. He saw Nanny out of the corner of his eye as she was in the living room entranceway saying something to Prudence. He quickly turned to catch her, but found she had disappeared. These incidents were as confounding as they were frustrating to him. Was she too preoccupied with the party to notice his intentions to kiss her under the mistletoe, or was she deliberately avoiding him? If she was avoiding him did it mean she wanted to keep even a hint of their involvement secret? And if she wanted to keep their budding relationship secret did that mean she didn't see a future with him?

The Professor was also annoyed with the office politics present at a party like this one. Although everyone appeared to be having a relaxing, good time, he was aware of how Dean Henderson was being courted by some to gain favor. The Dean indulged them all with fatherly tolerance, but couldn't have been having a very good time. Then he saw Nanny running interference for the Dean with the staff. Overhearing their conversation, it seemed her sincere interest in his gardening hobby and their exchanging tips on the use of non-chemical pesticides and fertilizers engaged Henderson in a friendly and personal manner. Of course her rum cake was also a favorite of his and that went a long way in helping him feel at home and enjoy himself tonight.

The party was actually going very well as Nanny had organized everything wonderfully. Christmas carols played softly on the stereo and contributed to the cheerful atmosphere. The decorations were tasteful and festive, and the glowing candles and the fire in the fireplace made the house even more cozy and inviting. And of course the food and drink was delicious and plentiful. The faculty was encouraged to bring their kids, so Nanny had arranged Christmas-themed games and treats for the children in the den. Her rare ability to be able to talk to anyone and everyone allowed her to easily engage in all of the party small-talk. And people always seemed to like her – young and old – women and men – every social class and ethnicity. Her kind and giving nature drew people to her – and the Professor was far from immune to her charms.

At the moment, Nanny was holding a tray of hors d'oeuvres and speaking with a knot of graduate students gathered by the tree. She looked especially lovely tonight. The dark green dress she wore showed off her creamy shoulders and the slight flair of its velvet skirt fell well above her knees. Although the dress was modest, the Professor knew he wasn't the only man noticing her shapely legs tonight, and he took pleasure in the fact he was the only man there who could look at those legs on a daily basis. But the thing he loved most about how she looked tonight were the full waves of blond hair flowing over her shoulders. For practical reasons Nanny rarely wore her hair loose, and when she did he found it difficult to resist sliding his fingers through those soft strands. Her beauty was distracting for him – it always was – but tonight knowing other men were also admiring her produced a surge of protectiveness and jealousy he hadn't felt in months. He wanted to be alone with her, and suddenly a houseful of people felt overwhelming to him.

As if sensing the Professor's disquiet, Nanny looked across the room at him and smiled her gentlest smile. He immediately relaxed, realizing as uncomfortable as he was playing host, she was really quite at ease playing hostess and making their guests – not his guests – feel at home. She was tending the party not as domestic help, but acting as his domestic partner, filling the role of wife or girlfriend and not as a paid family retainer. That insight brought a warm burst of happiness and pride the Professor could not remember feeling in a long, long time.

He smiled at her as she crossed the room towards him. He eagerly took a few steps to position himself under the mistletoe but Nanny abruptly changed direction and slipped into the den to make her way to the kitchen. Following, he caught up with her and watched as she exchanged the empty tray she had been carrying for a large plate of cookies.

"Nanny," he asked, "is everything all right?"

"Certainly, Professor," she rearranged the cookies minutely, focused on her task.

"Not working too hard?"

"No," she smiled pleasantly.

"Tired?"

"No," Nanny looked up at him with a puzzled expression. "Why? Are you tired?"

He leaned against the counter trying to look nonchalant. "No. I just wanted to tell you that you have done a wonderful job with the party tonight, and that you have made a big hit with everyone."

"I'm glad."

"I also want you to know I appreciate your efforts with the Dean, as well as your making everyone feel so comfortable in our home." Looking deeply into her eyes he spoke sincerely. "Thank you for doing all of this – for doing all of this for me."

There was a sudden brightness in her eyes. Nanny swallowed twice before she softly said, "You are very welcome."

The Professor opened his mouth to speak again when she interrupted him.

"Isn't it time for you to get into your Santa suit?" she asked.

"Oh that…ah, yes." He grimaced. "Are you sure I have to do this?"

"The children will love it! All of those lovely presents delivered on Christmas Eve by Santa."

Sighing he shook his head. "How do I let you talk me into these things?"

Nanny smiled brightly. "You know you love making children happy. Now, the suit is all laid out for you in your room and the packages are all in the sack."

"The beard and the hat and the boots...?" The Professor gestured down at his neat pants and dark sweater.

Leading their way out of the kitchen she said, "Don't worry, Professor. Everything will look perfect."

"Hmmm. That's what I was afraid of. You really do think of everything."

He watched her appreciatively as she walked in front of him and reached out a hand to stop her before she crossed the doorway into the hall. Brushing a lock of hair off of her soft shoulders, he let his fingers smooth over her delicate skin. She turned to look back at him and his gaze lingered over her petite shapely form before meeting her eyes.

"I am beginning to realize just how you talk me into these things," he said softly.

XXXXXXXXX

Nanny was right. All of the children loved their presents and the faculty parents were surprised and grateful for the gesture. It seemed each gift was something every child had asked for in their "Letters to Santa" and each item was one that their parents couldn't find in local stores. The visit from "Santa" also delighted everyone. The littlest children wanted to sit on the Professor's lap and he accommodated all of them while listening attentively to their last minute gift requests. Then he recited, "The Night Before Christmas," to the rapt interest of all the guests, even sentiment resistant teenagers. Before everyone departed they all sang "Silent Night" ending the evening on a peaceful note and a gentle reminder of the true meaning of the holiday.

After the last guest had left, Nanny engaged the assistance of all three Everett children to clean up the wrapping paper from the living room floor. The Professor locked the front door and returned to join his family.

"It sure is getting cold outside," he announced rubbing his hands together.

Prudence ran up to him. "Do you think it will snow, Daddy?"

"I doubt it, Darling. It rarely snows in this part of California."

"But it could snow, couldn't it?" His daughter's eyes were shining as she looked up at him. "If I wished hard enough?"

"It would be a Christmas miracle," Butch told her tying up his plastic bag full of colorful crumpled paper.

Hal snorted. "It hasn't snowed here in…has it ever snowed here, Dad?"

"Once," his father replied wistfully. His eyes were thoughtful. "A very long time ago there was a white Christmas. It was just a light dusting of snow, but it was beautiful."

"Then perhaps it is time for another Christmas miracle." Nanny said quietly as she watched his expression.

He smiled at her then turned to Prudence. "Now young lady, it is very, very late. How about saying "Good Night" so Santa Claus can come?"

The little girl giggled. "Santa Claus is already here!"

The Professor bent down so he was eye-to-eye with her. "Do you really want to take the chance the real Santa won't come if he knows you are awake?"

"No, Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Then go off to bed and take your brother along."

Hugging him around the neck, Prudence kissed his cheek. "Your beard is all scratchy, Daddy!" She giggled again, released him and scampered up the stairs.

The boys said their goodnights to their father and headed to bed with Nanny close behind them. She met the Professor's gaze and nodded slightly. He touched the back of her hand as she walked by him.

The Professor picked up the two bags of discarded paper and headed for the kitchen. Things were unexpectedly clean and neat there considering how much food and how much traffic had passed through the room tonight. When Nanny had the opportunity to tidy up the kitchen was a mystery to him – but he chose not to dwell on that at the moment. Instead, he headed for the hall closet.

The children had been forbidden to go into the closet for the last two weeks, and when he opened the door he could see why. Wrapped boxes and bags filled the space – it seemed the number of packages had multiplied exponentially since he had last ventured a peak. Again he wondered when Nanny had found the time to purchase, wrap and hide all of this with everything else she had managed to accomplish so effortlessly this Christmas.

Grabbing an armload of gifts, the Professor turned to find Nanny standing on the stairs her own arms filled with red and green parcels. She smiled as she made her way slowly down the remaining steps.

"From here you look like the real Santa Claus," she told him.

"The real one?" His broad smile showed beneath his fake Santa beard. "I hate to ask how you know that."

They set the gifts on the floor next to the tree. After two more trips to the foyer closet, the Professor sat next to Nanny on the carpet and they sorted the packages into piles for each family member. The name tags were difficult to read with only the lights from the tree, a few lit candles and the glow from the fireplace illuminating the room.

"I think Santa needs glasses," he joked.

Nanny rose gracefully. "I'll light more candles."

"Don't bother. I think we're finished." With effort he maneuvered around the pillow he still wore under his Santa suit and got to his feet.

"Then how would you like a nice cup of eggnog?" She asked, pausing at the entrance to the hallway and starting to turn towards the kitchen.

"Phoebe," the Professor's use of her first name and the tone in his voice stopped her. "Look where you are standing."

She glanced up at the mistletoe over her head, then at him. There was a soft smile and an inviting sparkle in her eyes.

A few steps brought him to her and he gently took her bare shoulders in his hands. The bulky pillow beneath his red felt tunic was an obstacle in his effort to pull her close. Frustrated, he tugged the cushion out and away and tossed it to the floor.

Impatiently he whispered, "I am tired of barriers between us." Lowering his face to hers, he kissed her with a familiar urgency.

The powerful kiss was full of need and hunger and the sudden force of his desire caused her to sway on her feet. His arms enveloped her at once to steady her, but his lips continued to press hard against hers. He moved possessive hands over her firm, soft body feeling her yielding under the velvet.

Taking her mouth from his Nanny took a deep, shaky breath and managed to say, "Scratchy beard."

He grinned and yanked the white Santa beard down by its elastic strap. Leaning in again, he met her searching mouth as she tilted her head to deepen their kiss. She reached up to clutch at his strong shoulders and moaned a little in a delicate sound that was slowly driving him out of his mind.

At last the Professor broke contact with her mouth and dropped his head to kiss the skin of one naked shoulder. Speaking through his own moan, he asked, "Did I tell you how much I love you in this dress?"

Her breath caught at his words. "You didn't have to say it – but I'm happy you did."

"That obvious, am I? It must be your fault for having such irresistible shoulders."

He kissed her opposite shoulder and his words were muffled against her flesh. "After giving out all of those perfect gifts, Santa is grateful this perfect gift came unwrapped tonight."

She giggled a delighted, musical laugh that was so light and so feminine; he couldn't resist grazing his teeth against her tasty neck to tease her. Nanny's giggle turned back into a moan and she whispered, "Maybe Santa's wish was intercepted along with those children's "Letters to Santa"."

"Is that how you did it?" His large hands were restless against the green velvet and he stilled them by grasping her small waist. Nipping at her ear he asked, "And what do you want for Christmas, little girl? Do you want to sit on Santa's lap and tell him?"

Sighing, she answered, "I have what I want."

Looking into her smoky, blue eyes the Professor's eyes turned serious. "Then why did you avoid meeting me under the mistletoe tonight?"

Their gaze held a moment before she spoke. "Did you really want to kiss me, like this, in front of everyone? In front of the Dean, your colleagues and your children?"

He was about to protest that he wanted to show his affection for her in public and would certainly not have kissed her this passionately at the party. Then he considered his actions and how little control he had around her since they had begun to express their feelings physically. "No," he replied, sheepishly. Then he frowned and sounded annoyed. "But I didn't like seeing you get kissed by other men – or see Don kiss you twice."

"Do you think it was pleasant for me to watch you kiss an old girlfriend?" Nanny asked adding an arched brow for emphasis.

"I didn't kiss her – she kissed me. And I didn't enjoy it."

"Well, I didn't enjoy the kisses from those other men either."

"Good." The Professor said firmly. She smiled and he returned her smile with a grin. Then he asked, "What do you want?"

The tone of his inquiry was light but he wanted a meaningful answer. Instead, she replied playfully, "I want to know what you have in your pocket."

Disappointed in her evasiveness, he suppressed a sigh and considered an off-color remark. With a mischievous look in his eyes he said, "Well, that depends on if you've been a good girl or a bad girl."

"I've been…" Nanny's eyes shone as she gazed up at him and bit her bottom lip, "…both."

"That's the right answer." He kissed her bottom lip, then reached into the pocket of his Santa suit and handed her a small white and gold box. Seeing her eyes widen at the sight of the gift he quickly said, "It's not what you are thinking."

Silently she let out the breath she was holding and opened the box. Inside was one piece of dark chocolate.

"Do I get a taste?" The Professor asked provocatively.

"Actually, Santa," she told him. "If you look in your stocking, you'll find the very same treat there."

Holding her closely again he whispered gently into her ear, "That's not as much fun as sharing."

"It is if we do it together," she whispered back, her breath so warm in his ear that he shivered.

"That could be said about so many things – so many things I want to share with you – I want to tell you – " Nanny silenced him with the light touch of her fingers against his lips.

"Shhhh…it's almost midnight."

"Santa isn't permitted to make his own Christmas wishes?" Releasing her he went to the fireplace and took down the first stocking on the left. The Professor judged its weight by lifting it up and down a few times.

"It's full," he said, surprised. "When did you…?"

"The candy is at the top," she told him with a smile.

He took out the small, white bag then replaced his stocking on its hook. Opening the package he then returned to her under the mistletoe. Eyes on hers he removed a chocolate and smoothed it across her lips.

"Can this make your lips any sweeter?" His voice was heated enough to melt the candy in his fingers. She opened her mouth and he slipped the candy inside. Still watching her, he took the treat from the box she held and put it into his own mouth. When the clock started to chime, he could barely hear it over his rapid heartbeat.

Nanny reached for him first, arms eager around his neck. She pressed close to him before meeting his parted lips. The candies were both softened by the heat of their mouths, and the taste of warm crème de menthe blended with the creamy chocolate. The rich mixture covered both of their tongues with a thick coating of chocolate and mint, and for a long moment that was all the Professor could taste – then her flavor emerged beneath the strong heady sweetness. As he slowly uncovered her flavor and the texture of her mouth he was hungry for her all over again. He felt as if he had removed beautiful wrapping on a Christmas present to reveal the real treasure inside.

She teased his lips as she broke off their lingering kiss. Soft, caressing little kisses repeated on his lips as the clean, mint scent of the liqueur mingled with the decadent, rich scent of the chocolate on her breath. Strong fingers stroked his broad shoulders and she urged him even closer.

"Who knew my Christmas sprite was a seductress?" His lips barely moved as he received her light kisses.

Nanny looked up at him with half-closed eyelids. Her voice was wickedly low, "Wasn't that your real Christmas wish?"

"Hmmm…almost." Pressing her hard against him, the Professor knew his hands were crushing the velvet of her dress. His silly Santa suit felt too thick between them, as well as too warm and confining. However, he didn't want to let go of her, even for the moment it would take to remove his hat and tunic.

"Was there something else you wanted, Hal?" He knew she was aware of what it did to him when she said his name – especially in that tempting voice.

He groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder. Holding his opened mouth to her skin, he resisted answering her. She was such a delicate and elusive creature, he was afraid of frightening her away. Although at the moment it was more truthful that this fanciful spirit was frightening him.

"There it is!" Nanny cried out softly, gently pulling out of his embrace. "There is your Christmas wish."

Confused he turned his head to follow her line of sight. Out of the living room window, through the frame of colored lights, he could see it was snowing.

"That's snow!" The Professor exclaimed and rushed to the window. "It's going to be a white Christmas!' Watching the snowfall a few moments he then turned to look back at her. His joyful smile was boyish and his bright blue eyes twinkled; she looked delighted to see him so happy.

Pointing at the snow he asked with a chuckle, "You did this?"

"Oh Hal," she sighed. "I could hardly perform such a miracle. However, I did have it on some authority…"

"The tree frogs?" Joining her under the mistletoe again he guided her back into his arms. "The kids will be so excited – I'm tempted to wake them."

"They need their sleep." Nanny touched his cheek, her eyes issuing an invitation. "The snow will be there tomorrow. Christmas miracles don't just vanish."

Holding her close he said softly, "I am very happy to know that my Christmas miracle won't disappear."

Their tender kiss exchanged a silent promise.

XXXXXXXXX

Upstairs Prudence was suddenly startled awake. She sat up in bed and saw snow falling outside of her bedroom window. Jumping out of bed, she ran to the window then rushed on bare feet down the hall towards the stairs. She didn't want to make any noise in case Santa was there – he couldn't know she was awake or she wouldn't get any presents.

Creeping down the stairs, she gasped at the sight in the living room. Not only had Santa been there and delivered lots and lots of presents – but he was still there – and kissing Nanny under the mistletoe! Unable to keep this to herself, Prudence ran back up the steps to her brothers' bedroom as quietly as possible.

"Butch! Hal!" Prudence whispered loudly shaking each of them awake. "Wake up! Santa's here and it's snowing!"

"Huh?" Hal turned over and rubbed his eyes. "It can't be snowing, Prudence."

"Yes it is!" She insisted and pointed at the window. "See? And Santa is downstairs."

"You must have been dreaming," Butch told his sister with a wide yawn.

Hal was now at the window. Turning to Butch he exclaimed, "It really is snowing!"

"It is?" Butch hurried to the window. "Wow! That's terrific – it's really coming down."

"Maybe we can go sledding later," Hal said excitedly.

Prudence tugged on Hal's pajama sleeve. She repeated, "Santa's downstairs."

"Now Prudence…" he began.

"And I saw Nanny kissing Santa Claus."

"Now we know she was dreaming," Butch smirked to Hal.

"But I wasn't dreaming. I wasn't asleep. Come and look for yourselves." The girl grabbed both of her brothers' hands and pulled them towards the door. "But be very quiet or Santa will take back all of the gifts he left for us."

"There are gifts?" Butch enthused.

"Shhhh." Prudence opened the half-closed bedroom door and led her brothers to the top of the steps. Finger pressed to her lips she began to descend the stairs.

The three children had silently made their way partially down the staircase when Prudence stopped and pointed. The only sounds they could hear were the popping logs in the fireplace and the soft tick of the clock. The living room glowed with Christmas lights and firelight and there were dozens of colorful wrapped packages under the tree. And their nanny was indeed kissing Santa Claus.

"See?" Prudence whispered.

"Gee, look at all of the presents," Butch said on a breath.

"It is Santa," the girl insisted.

"It's Dad," Hal told her.

"Dad!" Both Butch and Prudence whispered loudly and then turned to him.

"Yeah, it's Dad," Hal gestured at the round pillow on the living room floor. "That was the pillow Dad wore under his Santa suit." He watched his father and Nanny for a moment then grinned. "It's Dad."

"You mean Dad is kissing Nanny?" Butch was incredulous. "Why would he do that?"

Prudence's little face was shining in the diffuse light from the living room. "Because that's what I always wished for," she told her brothers softly, "and I got my wish on Christmas."

"Girls," Butch said dismissively, but he grinned too.

Hal smiled at them both then ushered them back up the stairs quietly. Although he considered himself a scientist and didn't believe in such things, he knew it wasn't polite to interrupt a Christmas miracle in progress.


End file.
